


we are immortals

by titaniaeli



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Clan Politics, Danzo is an asshole, Eye Trauma, Family Drama, Gen, No Uchiha Massacre, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Shisui doesn't even know how it happened, Shisui lives, the Akimichi clan has sorta adopted Shisui??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a single person to notice the cracks you're hiding. Sometimes all you need is a little bit of kindness to change the world.





	we are immortals

It started on a normal B-rank mission, and he’s nearly burn out from the excessive training and missions. He’s lucky that he’s not on a mission with Team Ro, because his captain has a sharp eye and he’s the only man Shisui could not deceive.

No one said anything until they were on their way back to Konoha.

Akimichi Chouri, a robust, cool-tempered jonin in his late twenties, approached him shortly after they had set up camp.

“Do you normally go on missions even though your chakra level had barely recovered?” Chouri asked calmly.

Away from the rest of his team, he finally allowed the exhaustion to bear down on him. He stiffened at Chouri’s query, but sensed no judgment from the older man.  

“No.” He answered, feeling a burn in his cheeks. He closed his eyes briefly in shame.

His clan had been pressuring him to perfect the Severing Wave technique, even though water release was his least proficient element. As one of the ‘clan’s genii’, the heavy expectations on him could be a little stifling at times. He wasn’t like Itachi, who was almost supernaturally good at processing concepts and delivering them.

He has been pushing himself too hard lately, and the results were constant chakra exhaustion and muscle strain.

“Training is not a bad thing, but training yourself to _exhaustion_? We’re fortunate that we did not run into any trouble on this mission.” Chouri reprimanded gently, crouching down in front of him. He dug into his pocket, producing a chakra pill. “Eat this. And when we get back to Konoha, _make sure you rest_.”

Cheeks still burning in shame, Shisui quietly took the pill without protests. He was lucky that it was dark out here, that the older shinobi could not see his embarrassment.

He was no rookie. He should have known better than to risk his team, just because he cannot take care of himself.

“Are you doing okay, Shisui-san?” Chouri asked gently.

His breathing hitched, a lump growing in his throat. He felt the minute tremble around his shoulders, but quickly composed himself.

He had praises, he had rebukes and criticisms, but no one has asked him how he was doing.

“I’m fine.” His voice managed to stay steady, although he felt bitter at the lie spilling from his lips.

Chouri gave him a long look, but did not push.

 

\--

 

Once the debriefing was over, Chouri caught him before he could shunshin away.

“Shisui-san,” The Akimichi started soberly. “If you need any help, or just a friend... you know you can come to me.”

Something clenched in his chest.

He swallowed back the gratitude blooming in his throat. The concern was too much for him to bear.

“I will.” He said quietly, and only half of it was sincere.

He doesn’t think he’d ever see Chouri again.

 

\--

 

He’s dying. He’s dying and he just lost a fucking eye because he’s too damn stupid and careless. He shouldn’t have underestimated Danzo and his underhanded ways.

He can’t go to the Uchiha clan. The only ones he trusted in his clan were Itachi and Sasuke—and _fuck no_ , like he’s going to lead eye-stealing Danzo to his cousins. And going straight to Uchiha Fugaku might aggravate the current coup situation.

The only other people strong enough to directly go against Danzo were the Noble clans. Not physically strong, but influential and possessing enough prestige in Konoha to oppose a Councilman like Danzo. If he wanted _strong_ , he would have gone to his captain.

The Hyuuga clan was out, obviously. He has no allies or friends there. Same with the Aburame clan. They preferred to stay neutral, in any case.

That left the Akimichi clan.

Abruptly, he remembered Akimichi Chouri’s offer a few months ago.  

He hoped the man still remembered him.

 

\--

 

“What the—Shisui-san?”

Oh, thank _god_. Akimichi Chouri still remembered him.

Dark spots were appearing in his vision. He was losing the strength to keep himself upright. He was also feeling a spreading numbness throughout his body.

“Chouri-san,” He slurred, before tripping over thin air.

Despite his heavy size, the Akimichi moved faster than expected, lunging forward to catch him.

“Akimichi-san,” He corrected himself, his breath rattling in his chest. “I, Uchiha Shisui, formally request sanctuary among the Akimichi clan—” He felt the man goes still under him. “—From Danzo.” Right, he had to remember to mention _that_. At least his brain was still working fine.

Without waiting for a reply, not that he could remain awake any longer, he passed out in Chouri’s arms.

 

\--

It was nearing midnight when Akimichi Choza heard a loud knock on his door. Thankfully, he was still awake, enjoying a cup of hot tea before he goes to bed.

He exchanged a cautious look with his wife and set down his cup. He recognized the first chakra as belonging to one of his clansmen. The second chakra was unfamiliar, and... fluctuating weakly.

“Choza-sama.” Chouri made an awkward bow of respect, but with the boy in his arms, he could only manage a curt incline of his head. Maybe not just _any_ boy, Choza observed shrewdly. He definitely recognized the dark curls and pale skin despite his face being half-buried in Chouri’s plate armour.

If it was anyone else, Choza would have assumed a kidnapping case. But he knew Chouri was sensible enough not to go around kidnapping Uchiha prodigies.

“Shisui-san requested for a sanctuary with our clan, Choza-sama.” Chouri said. He looked a little disturbed as he continued, “From Danzo-sama.”

_Danzo._

“Bring him in.” Choza said, opening his door wider to allow his clansman in.

Thank the Shodaime for his beautiful, quick-thinking wife. She has already cleared the guest room for Uchiha Shisui. She touched him lightly on the arm with a sharp look before she went to take care of their son.

“What happened?” Choza asked, kneeling down beside the boy.

Shisui’s eyes fluttered as he moaned weakly. Blood ran down one side of his face like crimson tears. His right eye was missing.

“I have no idea, but I suspected that he was attacked.” Chouri said gravely.

 _By Danzo?_ Choza does not say, but the suspicion rang between the both of them. It was a heavy accusation, but Shisui does not seem like the type of person to accuse someone lightly.

Shisui suddenly started coughing, blood staining his lips and chin. His back arched and he whimpered in agony.

“Choza-sama...” His remaining eye was pained and unfocused, and he was almost delirious, but he was fighting to remain conscious.

He shook his head and pushed the curls off Shisui’s forehead. “On behalf of my clansman, I, Akimichi Choza, grant your request for sanctuary. No harm will befall you while you’re under my protection.”

Shisui’s eye welled up with tears, his lid fluttering weakly.

“Get Aburame Shibi here, Chouri.” Choza said. “I recognize this strain of poison. It’s one of his.”

Beneath his palm, Shisui continued to shake and moan.

 

\--

 

Aburame Shibi was furious. Not that you can tell by looking.

Outwardly, he looked as stoic and calm as ever, but the buzzing from under his hood was almost deafening loud in the small room.

He confirmed the poisoning was from his clan’s insects, before sending for one of his clan’s specialists. An Aburame woman, clad in the customary high-collar coat, came sweeping in ten minutes later to kick everyone out.

“Uchiha Shisui is currently under our clan’s protection. I’ll appreciate it if you could keep this discreet.” Choza said quietly.

Shibi tilted his head in surprise. It was rare for a Noble clan to take someone from another Noble clan under their protection.

“I understand.” Shibi replied, after a long moment of consideration. “I’ll be investigating on the perpetrator once Yomi is done.” His lips tilted into a heavy frown as he glanced towards the guest room. “Attacking another Konoha-nin is the greatest offence.”

“Will we be informing the Hokage?” Chouri asked.

Clan matters were normally solved by the respective clan heads, but seeing as Choza had taken an Uchiha in, the Hokage would be called in to settle the problem.

 _Normally_.

As none of them knew what happened—or why Danzo was involved, it was best to keep this quiet until Shisui wakes up.

Choza was more concerned for Shisui’s safely at the moment.

“We will.” He decided. “Once Shisui-kun wakes up.”

 

\--

 

Their next visitor was a surprise.

Uchiha Itachi turned up at his doorstep, wild-eyed and worried. He was polite and civil, but Choza could see that he was genuinely concerned for his cousin’s whereabouts.

“He didn’t turn up at our meeting spot.” Itachi explained. “I managed to trace his tracks and it lead to... here. I apologized if he’s not—”

“Come in.” Choza said. He has always been a good judge of character, and he could tell that Itachi was trustworthy.

Itachi paled when he saw Shisui lying unconscious.

“What happened?” He demanded, his voice trembling with quiet fury. He touched Shisui’s arm absently, thumbing at the weak pulse fluttering beneath his skin, just to make sure he’s still alive.

“That is what I’d like to know actually.” Choza said mildly. “He approached my clansman seeking for sanctuary with the Akimichi clan from Danzo.”

Itachi sucked in a startled breath. He didn’t look up at Choza, merely leaned forward to brush his fingers over the bandages covering Shisui’s right eye—or lack of.

“His eye?” He breathed shakily, looking up with rising dread.

Choza shook his head solemnly.

Itachi bowed his head and muttered a curse.

“I think we need to talk.” He exhaled. For the Akimichi clan head to take in Shisui willingly, he deserved an explanation.

 

\--

 

A _coup_. This was not what Choza was expecting when Itachi started to explain.

And there’s also a high possibility that Danzo had attacked a fellow Konoha-nin and stolen the Sharingan.

This matter was bigger than he thought.

It’s no wonder Shisui had not gone to the Uchiha clan instead. With the current situation, the stolen eye was just going to aggravate the tension between Konoha and the Uchiha clan.

He has known Fugaku for a long time, and the man would react poorly if this matter was not handled properly. He might be in over his head with this.

Shikaku would know what to do, he mused.

“I might require Shikaku for this.” He finally said. “If we’re going to deal with Danzo.”

Itachi looked up with barely concealed hope.

Choza felt an ache in his chest for these two boys. One who was barely thirteen, and the other—while an adult in the eyes of the village, was still just a child as well. The fact that they have to carry such heavy burden while unable to tell anyone for so long must be painful.

“It’s going to be fine.” He said softly. He’s not sure if he’s trying to convince himself, or Itachi.

 

\--

 

Including Shikaku wouldn't feel right without Inochi. Besides, while slated for retirement from Intelligence, Inochi still held power as its current Head. With the gathering of four clan heads, half of which were from Noble clans, Shikaku decided it would be unwise to keep it from the Hokage.

Besides, as Hiruzen was already in the loop about the Uchiha clan situation, it’s far easier to start planning on what to do with the Uchiha clan and Danzo.

Shikaku was annoyed, that as Jonin Commander, he was kept in the dark about the looming threat of a coup.

“Just concentrate on healing up.” Inochi said to a drowsy Shisui, still drugged with sedatives and painkillers. “You’ve done enough.”

He looked at Itachi in disapproval, who refused to budge from where he’s staying sentry beside his injured cousin. “And _you_. You should get back to your clan before your father thinks you’ve gone missing.”

“I’ve already sent out a message to Father that I’m on a mission.” Itachi replied earnestly.

“I’ll look after them both.” Choza said, hiding a grin. Inochi might be bull headed, but the young Uchiha heir could be surprisingly headstrong when it came to his older cousin’s wellbeing.

Inochi gave him a tired look. It was going to be a _long_ day with Uchiha Fugaku and the Hokage. Shikaku was going to browbeat the both of them into an acceptable agreement and start hashing out plans on how to handle Danzo and Root. Inochi was just there as moral support and to keep things calm, but it was still going to be tough dealing with the Hokage and Fugaku.

The enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that. He just hoped that the situation wasn't that bad enough for Fugaku to start treating Konoha as an enemy yet.

“Good luck.” Choza said.

“And you too.” Inochi said quietly. “We have no idea if any of Danzo’s operatives might attack to finish the job.”

Choza’s smile was small, but subtly vicious. “I’ll protect the both of them with my life.”

The Akimichi clan might house men and women of mild-tempered warmth, but one cannot forget that they were a clan of warriors as well. Danzo would be a fool to strike at the Akimichi household without incurring their wrath.

 

\--

 

Itachi was haunted by guilt. Even groggy with painkillers, Shisui could sense the guilt and anger practically pouring off the younger boy.

“It’s going to be alright.” He assured, reaching out to grip Itachi’s hand.

“But—your _eye_.” Itachi choked.

Was deadly in the hands of someone like Danzo. He didn't want to even _think_ of what the warhawk was trying to achieve with Kotoamatsukami. His fear and worry sat heavy in his stomach, the anxiety niggling at the back of his head. His first instinct would be to destroy that eye Danzo had stolen, but unfortunately, he’s stuck in bed.

He knew that, ever since awakening the Mangekyou Sharingan, that people would come after his eyes. He just never expected one of those thieves to be a trusted member of his own village.

“Is inconsequential.” He responded hoarsely. “I’m just glad to be alive.”

“You should never have been hurt _at all_.” Itachi scowled. His grip tightened over Shisui’s hand, firm enough that his nails were leaving indents in pale flesh. His long hair shadowed his face as he thought about how _close_ he was to losing his best friend.

“Danzo will pay for this.” He said softly.

Shisui didn’t say anything, simply leaned in to rest his head on Itachi’s shoulder.

 

\--

 

Shisui was not too clear on the details, but Nara Shikaku managed to get Fugaku to _listen_ and for the stubborn Hokage to cooperate with his plan. The difficult part seemed to be over, but Shikaku had warned that it’s still going to be shaky between Konoha and the Uchiha clan if both sides doesn’t play their parts.

But in the end, Fugaku doesn’t want a war as well.

Of course, the Danzo case had inevitably brought up the matter of Shisui’s missing eye as well. The Uchiha clan was thrown into an uproar, and they started baying for Danzo’s blood.

Shisui wasn’t sure how, but the sneaky bastard managed to escape during the Hokage summon, sacrificing six of his Root operatives while fleeing.

Team Ro was appraised of the situation by the Hokage. One hour later, they set off to hunt a hawk.

Shisui would have went too, if he wasn’t still bedridden.

Well, perhaps ‘bedridden’ was an exaggeration. He could still walk, but the poisonous Aburame insects had nearly ate through his chakra coils. It would take a few weeks before he could return to active duty, and that’s only if he could relearn how to fight with just one eye.

It’s a headache, only make slightly better when Sasuke came bounding into his room one morning with Chouri trailing behind.

The boy lunged forward with a screech, landing on top of Shisui and immediately wrapped his skinny arms around his waist.

“Itachi-san instructed me to bring his little brother to visit you before he left.” Chouri grinned.

“Aniki said that he’s going to catch a bad man.” Sasuke mumbled into his shirt. He looked up with wide eyes, reaching out hesitantly to touch the bandage covering Shisui’s missing eye. “Did the bad man do this to you?”

“Yes.” He said honestly.

Sasuke’s face twisted into something ugly and fierce, which would be comical on his too young face if Shisui doesn’t feel frayed open enough already.

“Then I hope aniki kicks his ass.” The child swore.

He ruffled the boy’s hair fondly, and suddenly couldn’t see past his tears. He wrapped his arms around his baby cousin tightly, biting back the sobs that wracked through his body. For once, Sasuke did not protest, seeming to sense his pain and hugged him back tighter.

 

\--

 

Itachi came back to the village, seething with all the fury of one who had lost his quarry.

Just in time for the Uchiha clan to start raising shit about Shisui and his lost eye. While Itachi’s rage continued to mount, Shisui was used to the clan’s criticisms. Had merely curled deeper into himself, biting back his own shaky anger.

The lambasting Itachi had given to his own father was a _glorious_ sight. Seeing Itachi losing his temper for the first time in the middle of the Akimichi compound had managed to cheer him up slightly, despite the heavy weight pressing down on his shoulders.

It was his fault. It was _his_ own weakness that allowed Danzo to steal his eye.

If he had been stronger... just a bit stronger... then perhaps Danzo and Root wouldn’t have managed to catch him off guard.

“You know that you can stay as long as you like, right?” Chouri asked, settling down beside him on the porch. At least he was allowed to stray out of his room, although he was limited to the porch.

Akimichi Chizuru had taken his recovery upon her hands. Shisui’s mother had passed away when he was young, young enough that he could barely remember her except for dark hair and a pretty smile, and he wondered if his own mother would be similar to the Akimichi Matriarch. It was a wistful thought, and he didn’t want to mull over it for long.

Chizuru was kind enough to shelter him in her house. He’s not going to act like she’s his mother now just because she showed him a bit of compassion.

“I can’t do that.” He responded.

Chouri gave him a patient look. “The Akimichi compound is big enough to spare a single room for a Uchiha ward, if that’s what you’re concerned about.” He paused, thinking. “Besides, Choza-sama granted you sanctuary within our clan. You think he’s going to send you back to the Uchiha clan now, just because Danzo is gone?”

“I requested sanctuary from Danzo.” He reminded his friend. Because. That’s what Chouri was now, _right_?

He didn’t miss the fact that Chouri seemed to have left out the proper honorific from Danzo’s name.

“ _Your_ request.” Chouri agreed, nodding indulgently, like Shisui was a child and missing the damn point somewhere. “I’m not sure if you remember, but Choza granted your request for sanctuary. He didn’t say anything about Danzo. You really think Choza-sama would rescind his word just because the job’s done?”

 _The job’s not done until Danzo lay dead_ , he thought.

“Then there’s no problem, isn’t there?” Chouri’s smile was gentle and amused.

Shisui blinked when he realized he had spoken out loud.

“You’re under our clan’s protection, Shisui-san.” Chouri continued. “Please stay as long as you like.”

He looked away, swallowing thickly.

 

\--

 

The first bite of dango was always the best. The sweetness exploded in his mouth and he nearly sighed out loud. Chizuru had been strict on his diet while he’s still healing, but for tonight, she relented on his favourite treat. Had even gone out to specially purchase them from his favourite shop and came back with an excited Chouji rushing to give it to him.

It felt like a decade ago since he turned seventeen.

Today he turned eighteen. He didn’t even expect to live past _that_ night.

He felt a presence flickered behind him, but he didn’t react. He closed his eye and lay back on the rooftop.

Hatake Kakashi sat down quietly beside him.

“How are you?” His captain asked. His tone was as disinterested as ever, but Shisui had worked alongside with this man long enough to pick up the concern.

“Eh, the clan continues to kick up a huge fuss about the stolen eye. Itachi and Fugaku-sama are trying to make peace with the clan elders, but they’re being stubborn old bastards. At least they’re pissed off enough about Danzo and my eye to forget about the coup.” He shrugged.

“I’m not asking about your clan.” Kakashi murmured. “I’m asking about _you_.”

Shisui fell silent.

He remembered the last time someone had asked about him. How he had lied despite the growing hole in his chest, how wrung out and tired he was about _everything_. He had been tired of life, content to block out the gnawing loneliness and heavy expectations of the clan by training himself to exhaustion.

“I’m fine.” He said softly. “My stamina is shot to hell now, and I have to relearn my balance and coordination with one eye. But I’m coming back.”

“Take as much time as you need.” Kakashi smirked, not that he could see it through that infernal mask. But he could practically _hear_ it in his captain’s voice. “We’re not going anywhere without you.”

He flushed, caught off guard by Kakashi’s sincerity. He sensed several presences appearing suddenly, near enough to be detected, but far enough to not interrupt them.

“You’re such a _sap_ , Taichou.” He teased. “And tell the others to stop stalking me. It’s getting creepy.”

Kakashi retaliated by reaching out to tousle his hair roughly. He stole one dango before he flickered away, his laughter ringing in the clear night as Shisui’s curses followed him.

 

\--

 

All was well after that.

Well, it’s not. But that’s a different story for another day.

One day it would be a story about a lonely child who inspired to be Hokage, but today it was a story about a shinobi that nearly took his life and entrusted his will to his best friend, but took a chance with life one more time instead because someone had looked at the cracks in his soul and worried for him.

In another life, Uchiha Shisui was a legend, immortalized through his death. In this life, in _this_ story, he reached out and changed the world in the process.

 


End file.
